Death Of The Morning Star
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: Michael never wanted to kill Lucifer, though it was his destiny... wasn't it? What if Michael had found Lucifer and killed him before 5x22? What will he do once he realizes that his little brother is gone forever? *SEASON 5 FINALE DIDN'T HAPPEN*


_**Just a oneshot I came up with while listening to Lies, Greed, Misery by Linkin Park. The words seemed to match the plot line I had in the beginning though my muse changed halfway through writing and it came out less angsty than it was going to be. So I changed the song to Powerless by Linkin Park, I suggest listening to it for a better reading experience.**_

_**Also in this the season 5 finale didn't happen, it takes place a couple days after Lucifer kills Gabriel in Hammer Of The Gods. Michael is in some random body instead of Adam's (I imagine him as Tyler Hoechlin, a real hottie if you check him out) while Lucifer is still in Nick's.**_

_**Well, nevertheless, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Michael had always loved Lucifer. Ever since his Father had given him the young baby fledgling he had felt a strong bond and a need to protect him from all the evil in the world. He would have never of thought though, that his little defenceless baby brother would soon be the evil that everyone needed protecting from. Never in a million years would he have thought that the same blond haired, big blue eyed angel he had raised from such a young age would die by his hands.

Though as a young angel he didn't think that far. No. He believed that every angel was innocent and good, that they would all obey his Father with no questions asked. How wrong he had been. For not only an angel would objectify his father's orders, but his own brother. His brother would turn against his own family, all because of the creation of humans and the order to bow down to lesser beings.

He would fall from heaven and be banished to hell. There he then creates a breed of monster that a young angel, such as Michael had been, would not understand nor seem to think existed. With the creation of demons he would then build an army, an army of demons that he would then use to bring upon the end of the world, the destruction of the human race that the former Archangel turned Devil despised above all. He would bring upon the Apocalypse. And no one, no one but Michael would be able to stop him.

If only Michael had known of the future. If he knew that his family would be ripped apart. Would he have tried to warn Father? Warn him that the creation of humans would tear apart the bond of their family? No. For an angel that young, would never have known what was to come, nor would he think of it. Though now he wished he had.

Standing here with the blood of his brother dripping down the sharp silver blade, crimson drops that had once been part of his brother's grace, now marking the ground. Looking down at his brother's cold, lifeless body, limbs splayed out and the indent of six black wings encrusted in the earth, marking the death of Lucifer, second son of God and former known as The Morning Star of heaven.

He wished he had thought of what was ahead, wished that their family had stayed intact. But the most important of all, what he wished for the most, was that he could have his little brother back. The sweet, innocent, bubbly young fledgling that had once told him that they would be together forever and that no matter what happened he would be there by his side. He wanted his brother back more than anything, just to hold him, tell him that it was all right and he was sorry.

For the first time in… Father knows how long, Michael cried. He let himself slowly sink down to his knees beside his brother's body. Tears were running rivers down his face as he lifted his brother's head onto his lap, staring down at the vessel's pale skin and dirty blood matted blond hair. The vessel's lips were formed into a slight smile, a peaceful smile that made Michael's grace coil in agony. He had killed his own brother.

"Lucifer… I'm so sorry, please forgive me," he sobbed, burying his head in the vessel's hair, body racking with sobs that he had held in for so many years. Memories upon memories flooded his mind of his brother from when they were little, numbing his body and making the aftermath of his action even harder to bear.

* * *

**Flashbacks**

_"Mikie, come play wif me!" A young 6 year old fledgling Lucifer giggled, big blue eyes lighting up and blonde hair tousled as he tugged on his big brother's hand._

_11 year old Michael smiled, ruffling his brother's hair, tousling it even more. "Not now Luci, Mikie's busy. Maybe later," he said. Michael instantly regretted it though when Lucifer's blue eyes clouded with tears and his bottom lip trembled._

_"Okay, Mikie will play with you, but only for a little while okay?" He said. He didn't want to make his brother cry._

_Lucifer's eyes brightened again instantly and he giggled. "Yay, come on Mikie!" He squealed, grabbing Michael's hand and pulling him along._

_Michael just laughed, letting Lucifer pull him towards the entrance to the Garden of Eden._

* * *

_"Mikie, I'm scared," sobbed an 8 year old Lucifer, burying his head in his brother's shoulder when thunder erupted from the heavens._

_Michael sighed, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders and pulling him close. "Don't worry Luci, it's just Raphael and his temper again," he reassured. Raphael was real grouchy. It was amazing how a 4 year old fledgling could cause so much noise in the heavens over just a broken toy._

_"Why does Raph always make thunder?" said Lucifer, annoyed, jumping as a bolt of lightning struck and illuminated the sky._

_"I don't know Luci, I don't know," Michael chuckled, looking up at the grey clouded sky, praying to Father that Raphael would just settle down._

* * *

_"Michael! Gabriel took my bike!" yelled a 13 old Lucifer angrily, storming over to Michael, his blue eyes stormy grey and his bottom lip curled in anger._

_"Calm down Lucifer, he's only little. Let him play with your bike and leave him alone," said Michael, rolling his eyes. Even though Gabriel was six years old he was downright cheeky, always stealing stuff from his brothers and playing tricks, which had given him the nickname Little Trickster from Raphael._

_"But Michael, he's going to break it," whined Lucifer, huffing and crossing his arms._

_"I'm sure he won't Lucifer, why don't you just go and play with Balthazar?" shrugged Michael. The cute one year old fledgling was always happy about playing with his brothers, especially Gabriel._

_Lucifer shook his head but groaned when Michael gave him a stern look. "Fine," he growled, storming off, his shoulders slumped._

_Michael couldn't help but laugh at his brother. Lucifer was a character now that was for sure._

* * *

_"I want candy, I want candy, and I want candy!" screamed Gabriel, bouncing up and down on his bed, grinning._

_"Shut up Gabe! No candy!" yelled a frustrated 18 year old Lucifer, covering his ears with his hands, scowling at his crazily hyper 11 year old brother._

_"Yeah Gabe, my head is going to explode if you don't be quiet," groaned Balthazar. The annoyed 6 year old put a pillow over his head._

_"Exactly," agreed Raphael. The 14 year old narrowed his eyes._

_"Balthy, why do you have pillow on head?" asked Castiel. The 2 year old fledgling tilted his head to the side._

_A 23 year old Michael laughed from downstairs as he heard the ruckus from upstairs, shaking his head. Family was definitely the best thing that had ever happened to him._

**End Of Flashbacks**

* * *

Michael had no clue to how long he had been there sobbing and holding his brother, reliving memories. He guessed it had been a long time for it was now night, the moon casting a shadow over their forms and the stars twinkling in the sky.

One star in particular seemed to shine brighter than the rest and it made Michael smile. He looked down at his brother's empty vessel then back at the sky at the star. "Goodnight Lucifer. May your light shine forever, Morning Star," he whispered.

And in the sky, if you were looking hard enough, you'd notice that the star twinkled, shining brightly... if not even brighter.

* * *

_**Sorry if you all got a little confused on how old the angel's were in the flashbacks. To make it easy, Lucifer is 5 years younger than Michael, Raphael is 4 years younger than Lucifer, Gabriel is 3 years younger than Raphael, Balthazar is 5 years younger than Gabriel and Castiel is 4 years younger than Balthazar... still confusuing? Sorry, if you have any questions on that feel free to PM me.**_

_**I'd love if you could review and tell me what you thought, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the young angels XD**_

_**Till next time!**_

_**Michelle xoxo**_


End file.
